


Dino Love

by Caitybug



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Lucy is alive here for self care, M/M, POV Simon Snow, Silly moments, birthday gift for May, established relationships - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitybug/pseuds/Caitybug
Summary: Fiona is reopening the Watford nursery, trying to create a more positive memory in a space that was once so negative and trauatic.Baz was enlisted to help, of course, but in a way he couldn't have guess.Simon is waiting for him to get back, absolutely thrilled at what he's about to see.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	Dino Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twokisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twokisses/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAY!!
> 
> I wanted to write you something silly and soft, and hopefully something that could put a smile on your wonderful face. You make the world a brighter and more loving place, and I so appreciate being your friend.
> 
> (I also have them take a nap here because you need more sleep haha.)
> 
> Thanks so much [Liz](http://tumblr.com/blog/foolofabookwyrm) for looking this over!

I pace our room back and forth, impatient. 

It’s Saturday, weather is bright and warm, and I’m excited about what's coming. Practically ran up the steps in anticipation of him returning. (I was out of breath too. No matter how often I go up those stairs I’m still exhausted afterwards.) 

Baz isn’t though. He’s always poised and collected at the top of the steps.

(Tosser.) 

I take a deep breath, waiting for him to arrive. 

(He’s late- _of course_.) (He was supposed to be back half an hour ago.)

I’m sure he got caught up in helping his aunt. In helping the kids. (He’s always been so good with them.) And no matter _how_ he complains, I know he loves them. It makes me warm every time I watch him with them. How soft and helpful he is.

It helps that kids _love_ Baz too. He tells them cool stories, calls them little puff as he puts them to bed-- even will do showy magic to entertain them.

It makes my heart so soft it could melt. 

After a moment I hear a noise.

Footsteps ring closer, steadily climbing the stairs.

My heart beats harder, hitting the same beats as each creak of the stairs. 

( _Thump, thump, thump_.)

After all these years- after all this time- I never thought we’d end up like this. That I’d be standing at the top of this tower- waiting and listening to Baz’s footsteps. There’s a time in our relationship when I’d have hid, or darted out of our room to escape spending time with him.

Not anymore, however. Now I stand here excited for what I’m about to see. (He gets closer with each passing second.) (I wonder if he’ll let me kiss him.)

I hear the splash of a merewolf from the moat. (Blasted creatures.) (I hope Baz spits on them.)

The door opens, and when I see the door crack far enough, my heart jumps. (He looks marvelous.)

“Snow,” he growls, coming closer. I’m smiling. (I can’t help it. This is everything I ever dreamed of.) 

He pauses in front of me as the door closes behind him. I can hardly see his face- but I know the look he’s giving me right now. (He’s always giving me that look.)

_“Are you happy now, Snow?”_ It says, laced with disdain and utter hatred. (He doesn’t hate _me_. Not anymore. Just… well. He knows he’ll never live this down.)

Basilton Pitch, my roommate, boyfriend, and (semi-former) professional Simon Salisbury terrorizer, stands in front of me- wearing an inflatable dinosaur costume. 

I laugh, leaning against the edge of the desk. “You look devilishly handsome.”

He ignores my comment, instead hobbling to his side of the room, tail dragging behind him. He deflates the costume-- trying his damndest to get out as fast as he can.

“Tyrannus the T-Rex,” I chuckle quietly. “Your aunt really knows how to make a joke.”

He slips himself out of the monstrosity, glaring dramatically at me. (I swear if looks could kill…)

“Don’t remind me,” he sighs, dropping onto his bed. The costume lays pathetically on the floor, a relic of a horrible memory. (For him, not me. Penelope told me she took pictures.) “If I’d known that on top of trying to finish school, _and_ helping you defeat the Humdrum that I’d need to wear the worst costume in existence to please _children_ \- I’d have said no.”

My heart pangs at the mention of the Humdrum. There are many days where I can let myself forget about it (him?) but then it comes back to the forefront, reminding me of what’s next. (What’s inevitable.)

Mum says I don’t have to worry as much as I think I do. That just because I’m _chosen_ doesn’t mean it’s all on me. 

Baz agrees. He decided last year he was going to help me with all of this. That instead of being a menace, we’d be friends. 

(Turned into us being a lot more than friends.) 

“Oh come on.” I move to sit on his bed, picking up his hand and playing with his fingers. They’re soft and cool in my own. His eyes are closed, but I see the slight tilt of his lips- _a smile_. “You’re good with the littluns. And she’s only trying to help set up a nursery here again.” 

He scrunches his nose, wrapping his fingers around my hand. He moves his hand around my wrist and yanks me forward (I yelp embarrassingly.) 

It’s an awkward fall, but I quickly adjust. I’m horizontal now, lying half on him, half off. I try to focus on the feel of his chest rising and falling as he breathes. 

“I just want to lie here for a bit, if that’s okay,” he whispers. I shift closer, getting comfortable around him. I nod into his chest. His fingers move to run through my hair. “Children are exhausting.”

I nod, agreeing. They are. 

We lie there for another moment in silence. Trees rustle as a gust of wind blows outside. 

Fiona’s trying to reopen the Watford Nursery. Bring some happiness back to a place that holds so much pain. (It was, in part, Headmistress Bunce’s idea. She thought it might be good- and there are a few professors with children young enough to need it.) 

She was trying to help entertain some kids while their parents toured, give them something to do so she could woo the people with the checkbooks. 

I came up with the brilliant idea of Baz helping. (I thought it would be good for him- find ways to honor his mom.) (He begrudgingly agreed.)

Neither of us thought Baz helping would mean him being a dinosaur- but sometimes things work out better than you could ever imagine. 

(Well- for me. It worked out great for me.) (Not so much for him.)

I sigh into his chest. The sun shines into our room, giving a hazy afternoon feeling, pushing us both closer to sleep. 

I yawn. (I’m getting close.) (To sleep, that is.) (Also maybe hunger- I missed tea time out of excitement.)

Baz’s hands are still softly moving in my hair, scratching my scalp and lulling me closer to sleep. 

I almost let myself fall completely, but then I realise I had something I needed to tell him.

I shift my head so I’m looking up at him. His eyes are still closed, but I can tell he’s listening. “My mum’s coming by later. Asked if you wanted to have dinner with us.”

He lets his hand move to my shoulder, running his fingers down my arm and back up. He hums in response, even turns his head to kiss me on the forehead. 

( _Yes_ , if I’m interpreting correctly.)

She more of insisted than asked, my mum. Said: _“Tell that boyfriend of yours to join too. I found a couple books in my mum’s library he may enjoy.”_ Sometimes I wonder if she loves Baz more than me. (She claims she doesn’t. But I wouldn’t blame her.) 

She really does love him- _us_. Says we’re good for each other. And when I talk about him, my eyes light up and I act like the world’s become brighter.

(She’s right.) 

He lights up my life- makes it warm and cozy and safe. 

I lean up to kiss his cheek and he smiles softly, leaning into it. 

_I love him._

Eventually, his arm stops moving, resting heavily over me. His breathing deepens, and I get to witness one of the rare occasions when Baz breathes through his mouth. (I tuck the knowledge away that even _he_ has imperfect tendencies for later.) He’s fallen asleep, clearly knackered from whatever Fiona and the children put him through.

I close my eyes and listen to his heartbeat.

(It’s slow. Always has been.) (But it beats still. Strong- like him, and alive.) 

I let my thoughts slip away and fall asleep wrapped in bed with Baz. T-Rex costume on the ground, and the sun shining into our room.

We only wake again when my mother arrives, taking us out for food and photos. (She _insists_ we start taking them now for the Christmas card in December.)

I’d complain, but it means being close to Baz.

(I finally get the pictures from Penelope. Children trying to climb up Baz- ready to fight the evil dinosaur.)

And instead of getting upset, or telling me to delete them forever- he holds my hand, calls me Love, and buys me a pretzel.

(He’s truly too perfect of a man.)

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [tumblr](http://tumblr.com/blog/caitybuglove23)


End file.
